User blog:Carsonjm999/My Review of The Re-Up
Hey. This is my review of the re-release of Roman Reloaded by Nicki Minaj called Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded - The Re-Up. The Re-Up is an album (well, more EP) full of rap with hardly ANY rap. Personally, I absolutly love the album and the songs. They're all amazing (except The Boys and Va Va Voom but I'll get to that later)!!!! The Songs on ''The Re-Up....'' 1. Up In Flames - Up In Flames is one of my favouite songs on the album. It fits really well with the album and it actually deserves to be first track on the album because A) It's the longest song on the whole album and B) It's like you're being told a story through rap. It's a very rap-ful track :) 2. Freedom - OH. MY. GOD....... Freedom is one of my faves on the album, but it can only reach my #2 spot (I'll get to that later as well...). Freedom is a song where Nicki's thanking us for being there for her and for being her barbz/kenz/boyz. This is a very heartwarming song and it deserves to be lead single. The feeling of her thanking us through rap and song makes me wanna cry (and I did when I first heard it :P). 3. Hell Yeah (ft. Parker) - Why Nicki? Why? -.- Ok, I'm overexaggerating a bit because Parker was ok but the verses, I found, were a bit repetative. It really doesn't deserve to be on an album like this. Maybe Roman Reloaded would of been a better home for Hell Yeah :L ''' '''4. High School (ft. Lil' Wayne) - This song... I can't explain how GREAT this song is. And the video is her greatest music video (In my opinion anyway). I absolutly loved the whole song, even Lil' Wayne's verse (and Lil' Wayne's not my cup of tea). I love the lyrical flow in this song, it just goes through your head and gets stuck in there (in a good way :P). When I first heard the song, I got chills down my spine because it was so good! I love high school. Also, the video is the best video I've ever seen! The sexual way of the video really suits the song (also go 0.27seconds into the video, se has a little surprise waiting for us) ;) 5. I'm Legit (ft. Ciara) - Again, why Nicki!? I like your music, don't spoil it for me! 6. I Endorse These Strippers (ft. Tyga + Brinx) - :D I LOVE THIS SONG!!! The thought of Nicki rapping about strippers amuses me (cuz I love it!!!). To me, it feels like a sequal to I Luv Dem Strippers yet it's much better because it doesn't have 2 (awful) Chainz in it. The chorus I found quite, well, odd. But then again, it's not a real Nicki song without the oddness of it :) 7. The Boys (ft. Cassie) - >.< NICKI!!! CASSIE!!! Fuck U Silly, I thought, was MUCH better then this. Ok, flashback time. When the video came out I absolutly loved the song. But when I started listening to the whole album, I didn't think it fitted into the right catagory. Again, I think PF:RR is a better home for this song. Cassie's verses were taken from an unreleased song that was supposed to be on her debut album. Well, that was just pure laziness!!!! ''' '''8. Va Va Voom - I think it was a good idea to put this song on The Re-Up and PF:RR Deluxe Edition. It's a very upbeat song and actually fits with the other Re-Up songs. However, I REALLY did not like the video. I found it quite boring and the effects were shitty! All I can say. I hoped you enjoyed this review and thank you for reading Category:Blog posts